Das Messer
by dark temptation
Summary: Songfic zu Das Messer von Subway to Sally. Das Lied sagt eigentlich schon alles! ganz bisschen angedeuteter Slash, aber man kann's sich wegdenken...


Meine dritte Songfic und immer noch ohne Beta...°seufz°

Das Lied „Das Messer" ist von Subway to Sally und als ich meine letzte ‚Subway to Sally – Phase' hatte ist mir da so ganz spontan die folgende Verknüpfung gekommen...

Das Ende ist vielleicht nicht so ganz überraschend und ich weiß auch (dank fehlender reviews °grummel°) immer noch nicht ob das was is da verzapfe überhaupt die Pixel wert is mit denen es angezeigt wird...aber ich starte trotzdem einen erneuten Versuch! °doppelseufz°

Noch schnell ein **Disclaimer**chen: alles was euch bekannt vorkommt (und das wird wohl fast alles sein) is nich meins, ich krieg kein Geld dafür (dabei könnt ich's gut gebrauchen (Urlaub in Amsterdam is geplant °gg°)) und der ganze Kram ebent

**Warnings: **ooc, death, angedeuteter slash, songfic(und ich weiß immer noch nich ob man davor warnen muss...)

Joa, Kommis sind wie immer dringend erbeten, auch wenn's scheinbar niemanden interessiert wenn ich das schreibe, und jetzt sollt ich langsam mal aufhören, sonst wird das hier noch länger als die Fic an sich...

P.S.: Eigentlich sollte das Format ein wenig anders sein aber nachdem ich's sechs mal gepostet hatte und es immer noch nicht wollte, hatte ich die Schnauze voll...sorry °lieb guck°

* * *

Das Messer 

**Du schläfst noch, ich bin wach**

**Aufgeschreckt aus dem ältesten aller Alpträume**

**Ich falle, falle in ein tiefes, dunkles Loch**

**Aus dem es kein Entrinnen gibt**

**Ich sehe dich schlafen**

**Das Gesicht ins Kissen vergraben**

**Und ich erinnere mich an die letzte Nacht**

**Diese Nacht in der wir uns so verzweifelt geliebt haben**

**Doch was ist wenn du mich eigentlich gar nicht willst?**

**Wenn die letzte Nacht, für mich der Himmel,**

**Und für dich nicht mehr als eine Verzweiflungstat war?**

**Was wirst du sagen wenn du erwachst?**

**Doch bis dahin ist noch etwas Zeit**

**Bis dahin kann ich dich noch schlafen sehen**

**Du siehst so unschuldig aus wenn du schläfst**

**Ein wahrer „Goldjunge"...**

Zwischen deine Schulterblätter  
passt ein Messer und ein Kuss,  
zwischen uns liegt dieser Morgen  
wie ein dunkler breiter Fluss.

**So wie du liegst kann ich deinen Rücken sehen**  
**Die Zarten Schulterblätter**

**Fast wie Engelsflügel sehen sie aus**

**Ich möchte dich küssen, genau dorthin**

**Aber was, wenn du dadurch erwachst?**

**Ich könnte dich auch töten**

**Dir ein Messer genau zwischen diese Flügel rammen**

**Dieser Gedanke erschreckt mich**

**Aber er erregt mich auch auf eine seltsame Art**

Aufgespalten mit der Zunge  
hab ich gestern deinen Mund,  
und du bist bei mir geblieben  
viel zu lange, Stund um Stund.

**Ich lasse meine Gedanken schweifen**

**Zurück zu letzter Nacht**

**Wie wir uns küssten als ob wir nicht wüssten**

**Ob wir das Morgen noch erleben...**

**Ich habe gezweifelt, wollte nicht das du bleibst **

**Aber du hast nur gelacht, mich angesehen**

**Mit diesem Blick der keinen Widerstand zulässt, und doch so zärtlich ist**

**Und mir klar gemacht, dass du das einzige warst was ich wollte**

Nur wer feige ist, der tötet  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
und ich kann nicht feige sein.

**Da ist es wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl, **

**dieses Gefühl von Macht**

**Wie ich dich hier liegen sehe**

**Schutzlos, Unschuldig, Verletzlich**

**Will ich wirklich wissen was du sagst wenn du erwachst?**

**Will ich in deine leuchtend grünen Augen blicken**

**Die meine grauen so leicht in ihren Bann ziehen?**

**Oder will ich es lieber hier und jetzt zu Ende bringen?**

Ich hab schwer mit dir gerungen,  
als ich gestern mit dir schlief.  
Eingebrannt in meine Schultern  
ist dein Zeichen rot und tief.

**Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du soviel Kraft hast**

**Dass du niemand bist der gerne unten liegt war mir klar**

**Aber so...? **

**Ich werde diese Narbe wohl auf immer als Erinnerung an dich tragen!****  
**

Und noch schläfst du wie ein Engel,  
wie ein Spielzeug liegst du da,  
unter den verfluchten Laken  
und ich fühl mich sonderbar  
(denn ich bin dir schon zu nah).

**Du drehst dich auf den Rücken, immer noch schlafend**

**Deine schwarzen Haare umrahmen dein hübsches Gesicht**

**Du hast so ein engelsgleiches Lächeln auf den Lippen**

**Es wirkt fast als könnte ich dich mit einer Bewegung zerbrechen**

**Du bist so anders wenn du wach bist...**

**Warum nur habe ich gestern nicht darauf bestanden, dass du gehst?**

**Warum habe ich mich darauf eingelassen?**

**Ich liebe dich, doch liebst du mich auch?**

**Oder war ich nur dein Spielzeug, eine weitere Trophäe?****  
**  
Nur wer feige ist, der tötet  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
und ich kann nicht feige sein.

**Der Dolch liegt schwer in meiner Hand**

**Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwer ist jemanden zu töten**

**Auch wenn man diesen Menschen sosehr fürchtet wie liebt**

**Ich muss es tun, es heißt ich oder er**

**Denn wenn er erwacht und mich mit diesem verächtlichen Blick bedenkt**

**Diesem Blick den ich so gut kenne, der mich sooft verletzt hat**

**Dann werde ich sterben, ich werde sterben und er wird leben**

**Nich wissend das er es war der mich getötet hat**

**Meine Hand schließt sich noch fester um den Dolch**

**Meine weißen Handknöchel heben sich deutlich ab vom Rotgold des Griffs**

**Die Klinge blitzt auf im ersten Strahl der Morgensonne**

**Und bohrt sich mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit ins Herz**

**In meines...**

* * *

Das war's dann mal wieder von mir (ach so nur so zur Info: Pairing: Draco/Hary). 

Der kleine Knopf freut sich übrigens immer mal wieder über Streicheleinheiten...!


End file.
